vocaloidenespaolfandomcom_es-20200215-history
NOISE
__NOEDITSECTION__ Con más de 200,000 visitas en YT la canción trata de como MEIKO trata de hacer que su voz se escuche entre el intenso ruido quien la ahoga. Ella decide seguir luchando contra el ruido hasta que su voz se logre escuchar. Letra en Kana 背を向けて飛び出したくて 過ぎた時間を辿ってみる 色褪せぬ輝きが其処にあれど 二度耐え切れぬ痛みを忘れない だからまた 明日の存在を選ぶ 新たな傷を恐れながら 声を張り上げ唄ってみても 子供のように喚いてみても 押し寄せる雑音に掻き消されて行く 「もう一度 疾駆け（かけ）てみたい」 塞いだ耳を貫かれたなら 聴いていない振りすれば良いだけ 過去はただ白昼夢に等しく 理想化した記憶に過ぎず 全てを終える瞬間にしか その価値は決して計れやしない だから今 君の存在を求める 生き抜く意味を信じたいから 夢を見たいと願ってみても 未来が欲しいと叫んでみても 押し寄せる焦燥に凍りつく魂 「もう一度 疾駆け（かけ）てみたい」 塞いだ耳を貫かれたなら 聴いていない振りすれば良いだけ N-O-I-S-E だから今 君の存在を求める 生き抜く意味を信じられるから 声を張り上げ唄い続けて 願いの言葉 叫び続けて 真実は雑音に掻き消されやしない 「もう一度 疾駆け（かけ）てみせる」 塞いだ耳を貫かれたなら 聴いていない振りすれば良いだけ N-O-I-S-E N-O-I-S-E Letra en Romaji Se wo mukete tobidashi takute Sugita jikan wo tadotte miru Iroase nu kagayaki ga soko ni are do Nido tae kirenu itami wo wasurenai Dakara mata asu no sonzai wo erabu Arata na kizu wo osore nagara Koe wo hariage utatte mite mo Kodomo no you ni wamei te mite mo Oshiyoseru zatsuon ni kaki kesarete iku "Mou ichido kakete mitai" Fusai da mimi wo tsuranuka reta nara Kiite inai furi sureba ii dake Kako wa tada hakuchuumu ni hitoshiku Risou ka shita kioku ni sugi zu Subete wo oeru shunkan ni shika Sono kachi wa kesshite hakare yashi nai Dakara ima kimi no sonzai wo motomeru Ikinuku imi wo shinjitai kara Yume wo mitai to negatte mite mo Mirai ga hoshii to sakende mite mo Oshiyoseru shousou ni kooritsuku tamashii "Mou ichido kakete mitai" Fusai da mimi wo tsuranuka reta nara Kiite inai furi sureba ii dake (N -O -I -S -E) Dakara ima kimi no sonzai wo motomeru Ikinuku imi wo shinji rareru kara Koe wo hariage utai tsuzukete Negai no kotoba sakebi tsuzukete Shinjitsu wa zatsuon ni kaki kesare yashi nai "Mou ichido kakete miseru" Fusai da mimi wo tsuranuka reta nara Kiite inai furi sureba ii dake (N -O -I -S -E) (N -O -I -S -E) Letra en Español Dando media vuelta, solo quiero huir Y enterarme de que fue de lo que me perdí La incorruptible luz está junto a mi Sigo sin olvidar el dolor que una vez sentí Otro día pasó y nada fue lo que cambió Tengo miedo de que nazca un nuevo dolor Aún cuando alzo mi voz, para poder cantar Aún cuando grito como un niño perdido Mi voz jamás se puede escuchar Y se pierde sola en el ruido "Una vez más, tan solo una vez más" Puede escuchar cada una de tus mentiras voy a hacer de cuenta de que nada escuche El pasado es un sueño que una vez viví Solo es un recuerdo adornado con metira Solo en un último segundo yo noté Todo lo que causó mi antigua decisión Por eso estoy aqui, exigiendo tu presencia hoy Tu eres hoy, mi única razón de ser Todos tenemos un sueño, por el cual vivir Aún cuando gritemos y comencemos a llorar como un alma que inquieta está, congelada en la multitud "Una vez más, tan solo una vez más" Por eso estoy aqui, exigiendo tu presencia hoy Tu eres hoy, mi única razón de ser Levantaré mi voz y seguire cantando por que ese es mi deseo y mi esperanza Voy a cantar tan fuerte que "Una vez mas, tan solo una vez mas" Puede escuchar cada una de tus mentiras voy a hacer de cuenta de que nada escuche. Categoría:Mijipin-P Categoría:MEIKO Categoría:Shiina Categoría:Español Categoría:2010 Categoría:Kanji Categoría:Romaji